Elysium
by Rimshooter
Summary: Entire Sumamry inside, please at least take the tiem to read it. Hiatus.


**Disclaimer: I am not a Bungie/Microsoft employee, or regardless a member of either these organizations. As such, I do not own games such as Halo, Halo Wars, and Marathon.**

Summary**:** Elysium IV, a once-peaceful UNSC world on the southern tip of _Orion's Arm_ was recently attacked en mass by the covenant, a fanatically religious race hell-bent on humanity's destruction. Covenant ground forces landed on the planet swiftly, as their only resistance was a frigate, UNSC _Siren's Call_, which soon crash landed on the planet when the covenant disabled it an prepared to board, rather than let this happen, the crew purposefully dropped planet-side. After the minor threat was 'defeated' the covenant gained a foothold on the planet and began an extreme genocide of its population. Elysium harbored an unknown forerunner research facility beneath the surface , so to say. This was the main speculated reason for its lack of glassing by the covenant. This is just back ground information, this story follows Marcus Kent, the only known survivor of the planet-wide genocide. Little does he know he has his own secrets, secrets he doesn't even know about...

Chapter 1**:** Chamenos Planitis

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

Marcus walked the remains of his home-town, the paved roads reduced to ash and pebbles, the houses left along as scorched and sometimes burning testaments to what once was. Smoke filled the street as he walked, rather limped, through the desolate cemetery that was his home for sixteen years, he took the time to think about it some. Sixteen years, was it really that long? Was sixteen years of happiness and peace really too small, insignificant? Yes. Especially the way those sixteen years of 'happiness' went for him. His father, who disappeared before he was a year old, his class-mate who picked at him for most his years over it, his mother who fought in vane to give him a happy life.

There was little significant about his life, his family and few friends were all dead now, so he wouldn't even be missed if he died, right? What was his point to live now... what was the reason he hadn't just collapsed and died? _Because you're a survivor, always defying what life throws at you, because you want to make it through this, live out through all your years... just so you can laugh in fate's face over your victory. _Was the resonating answer in his mind. In his personal disputes and ramblings he noticed something that broke him out of his trance. It was honestly a sorry site, even to him.

In the street in front of him, a boy, probably no older than thirteen, was collapsed over a rock, careened in plasma burns, defiantly holding something below him to his chest. Marcus noticed upon closer inspection, that there was a child underneath him, probably his own sister. She had to of been no more then two or three. The boy had been trying in vain to protect her, and she probably died from either a blast, radiation, or starvation because of her youth and entrapment underneath him.

A sad site, but there wasn't anything he could do, they were long dead, and he could only pay slight empathy to the duo before moving on to find suitable shelter.

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

He came across his shelter a while later, in what remained of the woods outside the city. It was a simple four-room house whose occupants were nowhere to be seen. Upon entering he found something that made him feel more empathy to the duo earlier, it was a picture of them, and what was presumed to be the rest of their family. Further exploring the house, he found a black and white sketch of another infant entitled, _Rest In Peace: 2551-2552._

Paying slight respects to the dead, he began the long process of gathering food and supplies to hopefully survive on the war-torn planet.

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

_This chapter was written on sentiments for inspiration, but later it will get better. I'm getting tired for tonight so bye, please review._


End file.
